Daydream
by Shiroi Neko-sama
Summary: Leia pra saber. [yaoi]


_Swallowtown_

_Quinze anos após a Guerra Solo_

O menino havia acordado cedo. Olhou para baixo da colina, onde ficava sua modesta casa, e logo atrás dela, a pequena horta que estivera cuidando por toda a manhã. Aos seus olhos, estava bonita e cheia de vida, o que era difícil de se ver por aquela cidade obscura. Havia retirado cada erva daninha que insistia em crescer ao lado das alfaces e espantado os corvos e pequenos animais que desejavam sua única comida do mês. Às vezes, a sorte sorria para o jovem, e ele saboreava algumas frutas doces que nasciam das árvores da floresta colina abaixo. Não caçava, pois até a sobrevivência dos animais era difícil em Swallowtown, e o pequeno respeitava o direito à vida. _Não sei como essa floresta ainda vive_, pensava sempre o menino.

Com os trapos mais surrados que naturalmente, o menino sentou-se na parte mais alta da colina, cansado. Sabia que sua vida era difícil, mas olhava para a cidade sob seus pés e perguntava-se se tinha uma sorte a mais na vida. A visão do menino era sempre a mesma: casas e mais casas construídas quase que em cima das outras, de madeira podre ou tijolos que despencavam. As vielas eram tão estreitas que dificilmente caberiam um gato e uma pessoa andando lado a lado; o chão não era revestido, e as pessoas eram tão pobres que poucos eram aqueles que tinham um par de sapatos. O esgoto corria cidade a fora, levando doenças e pragas por todos os cantos. Os únicos sorrisos que enxergava de cima da colina eram os das crianças, que se contentavam com um pedaço de pano que suas mães costuravam com muito amor. Gostava de ver o sorriso das crianças, despreocupadas com a dura vida que levavam. E lamentava ter consciência que daqui vinte anos, estariam tristes e desamparadas, sempre com um pedido de socorro silencioso no olhar; assim como todos os habitantes daquela cidade amaldiçoada.

E no meio da cidade, uma enorme estrutura de ferro e aço enferrujado. Aos olhos do menino, lembravam um espiral, pois não tinha forma de prédios ou casas. Toneladas e mais toneladas de ferro e aço torcidos entre si formavam aquele monstro de metal que centralizava a cidade. Sabia que ali ficava, há muito tempo atrás, o Rei e a Rainha de Swallowtown. Mas não sabia porque –e ninguém se importava em lhe explicar- os Conselheiros da Corte tomaram o poder, há muitos anos atrás. Era muito curioso para conhecer toda a história daquele povo, e conseqüentemente, a sua e de seus pais também. Mas tinha muita raiva de todo aquele metal no meio da cidade. O menino jamais vira o pôr-do-sol por culpa disto.

À sua frente, havia duas pedras de igual tamanho. Retirou duas pequenas flores brancas do bolso e postou cada uma delas em uma pedra.

–Desculpe-me, eu sei que você prefere as azuis... papai.

Sorriu, acariciando a pedra ao lado.

–Mas a mamãe sempre gostou tanto dessas flores... acho que o senhor não se importa, certo?

Passaram-se algumas horas, mas ele continuava lá. _Talvez, se eu me inclinar para a esquerda, eu consiga ver..._

Fora interrompido por um barulho estrondoso e atormentador. Conhecia bem aquela voz berrando seu nome toda hora que precisava de algum favor absurdo, como preparar sua alface, sendo que nem possuíam mantimentos para isso. Juntou as mãos num gesto de respeito aos túmulos dos seus pais, e levantou-se. Quando olhou para baixo, lá estava ele; seu pai adotivo, em frente à porta da casa.

Era um homem estranhamente gordo e de cara vermelha. Os olhos pequenos se arregalavam eventualmente, e o menino sabia que ele estava nervoso. Não gostava de ter que viver com aquela pessoa desconhecida, mas, ou vivia na colina, ou na cidade, onde era pior ainda.

Desceu depressa, esboçando uma preocupação com os berros do homem, mas na verdade queria continuar sentado na colina o resto do dia. Arregalou os olhos verdes e vivos quando ouviu as palavras saírem daquela boca nojenta e gorda:

–O que pensa que está fazendo? É quase hora de pegar os mantimentos!

–Hoje é dia de mantimentos!?

Passou rapidamente pelo homem, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Adentrou a casa de apenas dois cômodos. O cômodo de entrada era seu "quarto", mas a mulher do homem estava sentada no seu colchão feito de palha. Os olhos assustadoramente brancos fixavam-se num ponto qualquer da sala, e ela sentava com as pernas cruzadas, como se estivesse meditando; mas as mãos estavam caídas de um jeito mórbido ao lado de seu corpo. Ela nunca havia falado uma palavra sequer, e jamais saía de casa. Poucas vezes se movia, e apenas banhava-se quando o menino e o marido já estavam dormindo há muito tempo. No início, o garoto tinha um estrondoso medo da mulher, mas justamente por ela ser quase inerte, havia o perdido com o tempo.

Teve de tocar nos longuíssimos cabelos grisalhos da mulher e afastá-los, para conseguir apanhar sua bolsa. Ao lado do colchão, encostada na parede, havia uma pintura muito antiga dos seus pais, que um amigo muito antigo seu havia lhe dado –e, segundo ele, o pai dele os pintou. Apanhou a pintura, e antes de colocá-la na bolsa, observou sua mãe sorrindo docemente com um ramalhete de flores brancas.

–Mantimentos! Finalmente, hoje é dia de mantimentos!

Arrumou a bolsa, e fez menção de se levantar. Súbito, a mulher agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo, com um toque mais gelado do que todos os invernos que o menino já havia passado. Olhou para sua face, e seus olhos arregalaram-se mais, virando-se, de repente, para ele. Era a primeira vez que o menino a via sorrir; era um sorriso doentio.

Com a voz seca, as palavras saíam geladas:

–Melhor tomar cuidado, garoto. Há muita gente querendo o seu tesouro.

–Solte-me! –tentava, em vão, livrar-se da mulher. –Não tenho tesouro algum!

–Cuidado, garoto. Ou alguém vai engolir a sua alma, cedo ou tarde.

A mulher riu, deixando os dentes, por incrível que pareça, perfeitos, à mostra.

Soltou-lhe o braço e voltou à sua posição, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O garoto a olhava, com o mesmo medo de quando chegou àquela casa. Passou rapidamente por ela, e quando saiu pela porta e tocou a grama, outra mão agarrou seu braço; era o homem gordo.

Aproximando-se do rosto do menino, ficou a alguns milímetros de distância daquele rostinho tão delicado e suave, e seu hálito fétido inundava suas narinas, causando-lhe náuseas.

–É melhor você voltar pra casa, garoto. Não quero ter que descer até a cidade pra te procurar de novo.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça. _Malditos Conselheiros..._ –sussurrou enquanto batia a porta.

Antes de descer a colina, observou mais uma vez as duas pedras. De alguma forma, sentia que demoraria a vê-las novamente.

Correu colina abaixo, sorridente. Não era sempre que os guardas do "castelo" –como o povo chamava aquela enorme construção de metal- desciam até a cidade para entregar comida e objetos úteis, como tecidos, cobertores, e às vezes até sapatos. Sabia que era um dia ótimo, mas a visão da mulher sorrindo não lhe saía da cabeça. Sempre achou que ela fosse doente, e apostava nessa hipótese para explicar aquelas palavras sem sentido. _Ela não sabia do que estava falando. Com certeza, é isso_.

Ao chegar à cidade, viu aquela enorme fila, que todos os moradores faziam em dia de mantimentos. Colocou-se, suspirando, no último lugar. Queria pegar o necessário logo, e precisava ser rápido: nem sempre tinha para todos. Estava preocupando sua mente com esses pensamentos, e pensando num jeito de fazer aquela bendita fila andar mais rapidamente, quando viu uma menina, talvez da sua idade, passar correndo ao seu lado. Inclinou-se mais, a fim de observá-la mais, e percebeu que ela passava com enorme agilidade por entre os adultos, cortando a fila. E por ser pequena, não se percebia a sua presença.

Resolveu fazer o mesmo. Colocou os longos cabelos presos dentro dos seus trapos, para que ninguém os agarrasse, e seguiu os passos da menina. Passava no meio da fila, empurrando alguns homens arrogantes que estavam ansiosos, passando por baixo das pernas das pessoas altas, até chegar em frente dos guardas. A menina estava logo atrás dele, e ele pôde perceber uma pitada de raiva em seu suspiro. Sorriu, e deu um passo à frente.

–Seu nome, por favor.

–Hyousuke, senhor.

–Hyousuke? E seu sobrenome?

–Eu não sei, senhor. Moro na colina, com meus tutores, mas eles jamais me falaram meu sobrenome. Nem o nome dos meus pais eu sei.

–Na colina, é?...

–Sim, bem lá em cima –virou-se e apontou para cima.

–E o nome de seus tutores?

–Erm... eles são...

–Não sabe também?

–Isso mesmo, senhor. Eles nunca me falaram, e apenas os chamo de "tutores".

–Compreendo...

O guarda virou-se para outro, que chamou mais dois dos seus. Aproximaram-se do menino, e, súbito, arrancaram-lhe a bolsa e seguraram suas mãos para trás.

–Ei!! O que estão fazendo!?

–Não sei de nenhuma casa na colina.

O menino ficou atônito.

–O que!? Então suba lá! Há uma casa sim, e uma horta, a minha horta!

–Não tenho tempo para perder com ladrõezinhos como você. Se você tivesse mesmo uma casa na colina, saberia o nome de seus pais e de seus tutores. Não damos mantimentos para arruaceiros como você.

Os olhos do menino faiscavam de ódio. Queria se soltar daqueles braços, e acertar a cara daquele canalha, tamanha raiva sentia.

–Deixem-no em paz! É verdade, há uma casa na colina!

O homem olhou para a menina de cabelos loiros e curtos. Não demonstrava medo algum ao encarar o guarda.

Por um momento, ignorou os protestos da menina e verificou a bolsa que pegara. Não havia nada dentro, a não ser uma pintura antiga.

–São seus pais, menino?

–Sim... são eles.

–Bonita a sua mãe... mas são apenas traidores.

Ergueu a pintura aos olhos do menino, e com um rápido gesto, amassou-a fortemente, deixando-a mais desgastada que nunca, e logo em seguida, a tacou no chão.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, deixando grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu delicado rosto. Não disse uma palavra sequer. Apenas chorou, alta e claramente, como uma criança. Sentia tanta dor, que não lutou mais contra os guardas. Deixou-se levar para o castelo, e, logo atrás dele, a menina de cabelos claros, arrastada pelos guardas, protestava e gesticulava incessantemente; em vão.

Um cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas, e a poeira o fez tossir. Abriu os olhos, mas estava tudo completamente escuro. Não sabia onde estava, mas parecia uma espécie de cela. O chão era algo diferente do que ele costumava pisar e deitar: estava revestido. Sentou-se, e parecia que era algum metal, talvez aço... Foi então que lembrou-se do ocorrido à tarde. No fim, não conseguiu pegar nenhum mantimento, e ainda perdeu a única coisa que era valiosa em sua vida. Não tinha mais nada a perder, e pouco se importou se iria viver o resto da vida ali, ou morrer naquele instante. Não pensou numa forma de sair dali; apenas levantou-se, procurou o canto da sala, e sentou-se, silencioso. Queria a pintura dos seus pais de volta, mas esta havia ficado do lado de fora do castelo, e o menino havida deduzido que estava, agora, nas masmorras da estrutura de metal.

Pensou que estava sozinho, mas um barulho do outro lado da sala o fez estremecer. Estava ali, naquela cela, num lugar totalmente escuro e desconhecido, e ainda mais com outra pessoa, a qual ele certamente nunca vira na vida. Poderia ser qualquer tipo de pessoa. Como ele foi considerado um ladrão, era um criminoso aos olhos da lei. E se alguém perigoso estivesse ali ao seu lado? E se estivesse correndo algum risco? Encolheu-se mais no canto da sala, quando ouviu a voz do outro lado.

–Hyousuke? Você está aí?

Reconheceu a voz. Era a menina que tentou defendê-lo.

–Sim... mas não consigo ver você.

–Só se tivesse super poderes poderia ver nessa escuridão. Fique aí, eu vou até você.

A menina andou lentamente, tateando o ar com as mãos, até chutar algo. E pelo grito que ouviu, ali estava Hyousuke. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e acomodou-se de modo que os aquecesse.

–É melhor ficarmos juntos assim. Faz muito frio aqui à noite, ouvi dizer. E desculpe a pancada.

–Ah, não foi nada...

–Meu nome é Lalien. Eu também não sei o nome dos meus pais, e não tenho tutores.

–Não tem tutores? Então você é...

–Uma ladra, isso mesmo. É a única forma de se sobreviver por aqui quando não se tem um tutor como você. É um menino de sorte.

O menino murmurou um "sim", mas dentro de si, negava incessantemente.

–Ah, tenho algo pra você. Espero que ainda esteja inteiro.

Lalien retirou algo do bolso. Através do toque, tentou ajeitar a coisa, de modo que Hyousuke conhecesse rapidamente. Desejou profundamente não faltar nenhum pedaço.

–Tome.

–Isso é... a pintura dos meus pais?

–Isso mesmo. Não foi difícil consegui-la de volta.

–Não acredito que você conseguiu! Não mesmo! –abraçou a pintura carinhosamente.

–Uma ladra consegue pegar qualquer coisa que quiser. E eu sei o quanto isso é importante pra você.

–Sabe?... Espere um pouco... Como você sabia que há uma casa na colina, sendo que ninguém da cidade vai até lá?

–Bem, eu precisava correr pra algum lugar onde os moradores não me achassem... E eu sabia que nenhum deles sobe a colina. Escondi-me na floresta, e algumas vezes, eu o via por lá. Sempre sentado no topo da colina, na frente das pedras, conversando com eles como se estivessem vivos ainda.

–É... é mesmo...

–Está com fome?

–Sim, bastante... mas é impossível conseguir comida num lugar como es...

Algo fofo caiu no colo do garoto, que ele percebeu ser metade de um pãozinho. Parecia extremamente saboroso, ao tato, claro.

–Pão? Mas como você?... Erm... Tá, já entendi.

–Menino esperto!

Comeram suas metades com vontade. Hyousuke nem se lembrava da última vez que havia comido um pão como aquele. Esperava pegá-lo com os mantimentos –de onde Lalien certamente o havia furtado. Comiam lentamente, a fim de saborear e saciar a fome, já que era a única comida que tinham até de manhã, talvez.

–Você acha que estamos nas masmorras, Lalien?

–Provavelmente. É pra onde os criminosos vão quando são pegos.

–Mas eu não sou criminoso!

–Agora é meu cúmplice e isso faz de você um criminoso também.

–Qual sua idade, afinal?

–O que isso tem a ver?

–Somos parceiros agora. Podemos saber qualquer coisa do outro, certo?

–É... acho que sim... bom, eu tenho quinze anos. E você?

–Também tenho quinze. Mas você parece ter treze...

–O que está insinuando?!

–Nada, não... Acha que vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo?

–Hunf... Talvez até o amanhecer. De qualquer forma, saberemos quando o sol nascer. Lá de baixo, na cidade, é possível ver minúsculas janelas, uma do lado da outra. Deve ser onde estamos.

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que dissessem palavra. Apenas pensavam em suas vidas, ou talvez em nada. Estavam preocupados com o futuro, mas sabiam que deveriam pensar no que fazer numa situação daquelas.

–Acho melhor dormimos, Suke.

–Suke?

–É o seu nome agora. É uma regra dos ladrões: sempre temos que ter um nome alternativo.

–Qual seu nome verdadeiro?

–Lalienaya. Mas eu não gosto dele, prefiro Lalien.

–Ok, então eu sou Suke agora...

–Exato. Não se esqueça de se apresentar dessa forma quando lhe perguntarem o nome. Também é uma forma de proteção, mas isso entra em outros conceitos dos ladrões e eu... –esticou os braços e bocejou longamente- estou cansada demais pra falar disso. Vamos dormir, sim?

–Tá bem... Mas como sabe tudo isso sobre os ladrões?

–Se minha memória não falha... a primeira coisa que roubei depois de comida foi um livro sobre gatunos, que eu peguei de um antigo bibliotecário. Aprendi muito com esse livro. Infelizmente, o velho morreu, e os poucos livros que ele tinha guardado foram queimados pelos guardas. Eu queria tanto roubar mais alguns...

–Acho que é um bom pensamento, de certa forma...

Acomodaram-se de forma a permanecerem aquecidos. Alguns minutos depois de deitados, Suke não conseguia tirar uma coisa da cabeça.

–Lalien...

–Hmmm?...

–Você acha que é possível sonharmos com algo belo esta noite?

–Ah, Sukeeee... Talvez sim... Eu vou experimentar e depois te conto, ok? Boa noite...

Suke fechou os olhos, e dormiu num sono profundo. Em seus sonhos, sua mãe e seu pai estavam com ele, em um campo cheio das flores preferidas de sua mãe. Brincaram, dançaram, e se amaram, o tempo todo em que o sonho durou. Desejou que o sonho jamais terminasse. Mas o pequeno Suke esqueceu-se de que sonhos são apenas sonhos, e a realidade é pior, muito pior, do que qualquer pesadelo que ele podia ter.


End file.
